the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 In MossClan... Dovepaw sat down next to TIgerpaw. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash tossed and turned in her sleep. 03:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Tigerpaw purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Four loner kits came walking into mossclan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw waited for Dovepaw to reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The four loner kits mother came walking by about to die."please take care of these kits"she said then she fell down dead.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw smiled, "Hi." She saw the kits, then the mother. She gasped and ran over, pulling two of the kits towards her with her tail. "Oh no.." She softly whispered. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The poor kits were crying and wanted some milk.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded over to Dovepaw and the kits.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) The kits mewed in hunger.If they didnt get food soon they would die.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'll get some fresh-kill" Tigerpaw meowed.Nighty[[User Talk:Skaarsgurd|'' I will not bow!]] 19:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash woke up to teh sound of the kits crying. 04:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) "Never mind those kits are to young to have fresh-kill, I'll go get one of the queens." Tigerpaw meowed.Nighty[[User Talk:Skaarsgurd| I will not bow!]] 13:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) The 4 kits were mewing so loud.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded into the nursery to get a queen.Night 13:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Blackflower heard the kits.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw took Blackflower to the kits.Night 13:53, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Blackflower agreed to suckle the kits.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:53, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded back over to Dovepaw.Night 13:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Blackflower took those kits and her own into the nursery.One of the kits spoke up."Our names are sparrow,Trush,Lark and hawk"said the youngest She-cat (which was hawk)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw twined his tail with Dovepaw's.Night 14:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw purred and licked him on the nose. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 22:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw purred back.Night 23:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) "Dont worry I will raise these kits in mossclan and their names will be Thrushkit,larkkit,hawkkit and sparrowkit."Blackflower said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 08:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit sneaked up to tigerpaw and then bit his tail.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw moved his tail away from the kit.Night 08:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit leaped onto tigerpaws back and he climbed onto his head.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked up at Sparrowkit.Night 08:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Windsong padded over to the new kits. "I heard that there were new kits" he mewed. Wotto3577Talk 02:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw put Sparrowkit back on the ground.Night 13:11, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Willowcloud walked over to the new kits. "Hello Sparrowkit, Hawkkit, Thrushkit and Larkkit. These are my kits, Bramblekit, Lionkit, Yellowkit, Cedarkit and Talonkit" she said Wotto3577Talk 22:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "hello"Hawkkit and thrushkit said.Larkkit was sleeping near her adopted mother and Sparrowkit was on Tigerpaws head and was biting his ear.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:42, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw once again set Sparrowkit on the ground.Night 19:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna wrestle, Hawkkit?" Asked Lionkit. Wotto3577Talk 20:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded over to the Apprentices den.Night 21:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "sure"said hawkkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw sat down.Night 13:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lionkit playfully jumped on Hawkkit. Wotto3577Talk 22:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked up at the sky.Night 22:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Whatcha lookin' at?" Asked Littlekit. Wotto3577Talk 22:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "The sky" Tigerpaw replied.Night 22:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (Cats in MC who are going to the gathering continue in TG RP) Stonepaw deicded to vist snowpaw and applepaw so he padded to Caveclan camp (Countuine in CC RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked at Littlekit.Night 14:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Little kit looked back "Hi!" The tiny, fluffy, white kit piped. Wotto3577Talk 03:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Tigerpaw meowed "How are ya?" he asked.Night 10:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit played with a dead mouse,Hawkkit playfully Pinned Lionkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw waited for a reply.Night 16:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang padded groggily into the medicine den. She had a slight sniffle. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded over to Splashfang.Night 12:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "You should probably keep your distance..." she told the apprentice. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit went into the med cat den.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Tigerpaw asked Splashfang.Night 12:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "It's just a small sniffle..." she replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit took a poppy seed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Are you sure? I'll help you if you need it" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 12:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'm pretty sure I'm fine," she replied, stubbornly. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit took some honey.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:58, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "And what are you doing?" she asked Sparrowkit, grabbing the kit by the scruff. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "No your not, I'm ganna help you out" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 13:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Carrying Sparrowkit to the nursery, she replied, "I don't want the clan getting sick because an apprentice wants to help." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit was licking the honey off his paws.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks to that mousebrained kit, we have little honey for when we actually need it..." she hissed under her breath. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Larkkit wanted to know more about herbs,"What use is honey for?"She asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Your important to the clan and it would suck if you got extreamely sick and had nobody to help you" Tigerpaw meowed to Splashfang.Night 13:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I guess... You have a point..." she admitted. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "So do you need me to get anything?" Tigerpaw asked.Night 13:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "We should probably try to find some catmint," she said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 13:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Leading the apprentice, they went into the forest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw searched for some catmint.Night 13:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang spotted a small amount of the herb. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw found a bit of catmint.Night 13:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Leave two or three plants so more can grow," she called out, grabbing a few of the catmint's stems. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 13:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Got it?" she asked, referring to the catmint. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Tigerpaw replied.Night 13:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang led Tigerpaw back to the camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded up closer to Splashfang.Night 13:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Put it in the den," she said, doing the same with her catmint. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw did as he was told.Night 13:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang went into her nest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Mind if i stay here with you?" Tigerpaw asked.Night 13:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Unless you're sick, I don't think you should..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not ganna sleep i just wanna make sure your okay" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 13:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Uh... sure..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw sat down.Night 13:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit sneaked into the med cat den and stole some dock leaves and Yarrow.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked around.Night 10:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thrushkit Sneaked up to a mouse that he found and pounced on it, Larkkit was playing with a moss ball.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked out side the den.Night 10:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sparrowkit Climbed onto Tigerpaw, Goldkit Yawned.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Get off me! can't you tell I'm sick?" Tigerpaw hissed.Night 10:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw looked for Tigerpaw, then saw him in the Medicine Cats den. She looked away and padded into the apprentice den. She laid down and casted a side glance at him. --- Lilypaw yawned and nibbled on her mouse. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:17, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Songflight saw the kits in her den as she woke up from a short nap. She growled at them and kicked them out. 01:32, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw yawned.Night 01:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw walked into the medicine cats den. "I think I have a cough" *coughs- Wotto3577Talk 22:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) "Splashfang is asleep but I think I can help you" Tigerpaw meowed.Night 00:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC Splashfang tossed and turned in her sleep, seeming to try and wake herself up. 05:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw gave Splashfang a tiny shove to wake her up.Night 14:17, November 6, 2013 (UTC) "I think some honey will do," Splashfang muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw went to get some honey.νύχτα 02:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw sat down in the clearing and sighed. --- Lilypaw yawned and walked into the Medicine cat den sneezing and coughing furiously. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw gave Honeypaw the honey then padded out and sat next to Dovepaw in the clearing.νύχτα 03:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Slashfang grabbed a bit of catmint, somewhat weak, and gave it to Lilypaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:21, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Lilypaw coughed again, this time, blood came out. --- Dovepaw purred and wrapped her tail around Tigerpaw. "I'm becoming a warrior soon." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "That's great!" Tigerpaw purred.νύχτα 11:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Songflight gave Lilypaw some herbs and cleaned up the blood. "You better stay here for a little while," she told the apprentice. 15:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC) "Congratulations! What do you that your warrior name will be?" Petalfang asked Dovepaw. Wotto3577Talk 03:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang went back to her nest, coughing. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked back at Splashfang. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 14:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans